Un amor no correspondido
by CamiCrepu96
Summary: Isabella Swan una de las agentes mas profesionales del FBI.Edward Cullen es un mafioso y el hombre mas deseado de todo Estados Unidos.Pero para el,nada es lo que parece. Los personajes les pertenecen a SM.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola a todas, es mi primera novela lemmon y espero que les guste. Acepto criticas sean buenas o malas no importa, me gustaría ver sus opiniones. **

**No las aburro mas xD bye :)**

Isabella Swan es una de las espías mas profesionales de los estados unidos tiene una nueva misión que cambiara su vida por completo, espiar al mafioso más poderoso y deseado Edward Cullen.  
¿Que pasara cuando en un día no muy común se encuentren cara a cara?

_**Capitulo 1:**_

Una hermosa tarde en la ciudad de Paris, Francia. Isabela Marie Swan más conocida como Bella, se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente su libro favorito en un parque no muy transitado. Allí se encontraban pocos niños con sus padres en día de picnic, aunque Bella los miraba con una sonrisa, volvía su mirada al libro, no quería que la llamen mirona o algo por el estilo.

Un momento mas tarde, sonaba su móvil, puso su marca libros en donde había quedado y contesto.

-Hola-dijo secamente, ya que no conocía el número.

-Señorita Swan-ella hizo una mueca- El señor Aro Vulturi desea verla, es una emergencia- anuncio corridamente esa voz femenina. Bella al instante supo de que persona estaba hablando, Aro era una de las personas que mas confianza que ella tenia.

-Muy bien, enseguida voy- Dijo colgando sin decir adiós. Mordiendo su labio, tomo el libro y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde el lo esperaba, quedaba a 8 km del parque donde ella estaba.

Al llegar, Bella estaciono con cautela su vehiculo, allí una anciana le indico donde lo esperaba, su despacho.

Cuando llego toco la puerta y con un "Adelante", Bella entro al despacho. Allí se encontraba el, con una tez mas blanca que el papel, ella no sabia muy bien porque y le parecía muy extraño ya que no había visto a otra persona con la tez muy blanca. Sentado en su escritorio con un vaso de coñac en sus manos, mirando fijamente a Bella con una sonrisa.

-Bella espero no haberte interrumpido-dijo tomando la mano de ella y depositarle un beso caballerosamente.

-No me interrumpió en lo mas mínimo-sonrío. Aro le hizo un gesto de que se sentara y dejo su vaso de coñac sobre el escritorio tomando un sobre amarillo.

-Me parece bien, Bella el motivo en el cual te llamo es esto-señalo el sobre y se lo dio.

-¿Qué es esto?-miro el sobre y cuando lo abrió había pasaportes falsos, documentos, etc. Lo que le sorprendió es que en el pasaporte falso era ella solo que con una nueva identidad, en el momento capto a donde iba a llegar esta charla.

-Es hora de que regreses Bella-ella la miro confundida-hace ya 2 años que nuestra mejor espía "desapareció" y ahora necesitamos que regrese.

-¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer?-sonrío- con mucho me encargare de esta misión.

-Pues tu misión es que sepas, no, que tengas la confianza de Edward Anthony Masen Cullen y de confianza me refiero a que necesitamos que entres en su vida, cuando tengas su confianza nos digas todo lo que te diga-ella escuchaba atentamente.

-No se preocupen, me encargare de eso, hasta que sea lo último que haga-

-Así me gusta Isabella-ella alzo una ceja, odiaba que le llamasen así-¡Perdón perdón! Bella-río- en fin, esta tarde tendrás que ir a esta dirección, será tu nuevo hogar hasta que acabe esta misión- Bella asintió-Allí te esperara tu compañero de la mision Alec Vulturi, mi hijo, el te contara con detalles de lo que tienes que hacer. No hace falta que lleves nada de tus cosas, allí tendrás todo lo que necesites- ella miraba el contenido del sobre amarillo y se dio cuenta que no tenia ni una foto del sospechoso, aro se dio cuenta que no le había mostrado una foto de el, así que, busco en una de sus carpetas y cuando encontró la foto se la enseño

-El es Edward Anthony Masen Cullen- quedo impactada al ver la foto, el chico era muy hermoso para ser honestos, su melena color cobrizo, sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes, su tez blanca pero no como Aro y esos labios carnosos, totalmente besables.

Bella no pudo dejar de ver esa foto, estaba la verdad impresionada, pero luego regreso a la realidad y se dio cuenta que este chico era de "los malos", era su enemigo.

-Muy bien Bella nos estaremos en contacto, buena suerte agente-estrecharon las manos y enseguida se fue para su nuevo hogar. Yendo a la dirección que le dio Aro, Bella puso en su radio algo de Debussy ya que eso le relajaba demasiado.

Cuando llego a su hogar se dio cuenta que era una mansión enorme, en un vecindario muy tranquilo, en la puerta estaba un chico que parecía que era menor que yo, con una sonrisa que para Bella le pareció muy linda, su cabello era de un color extraño castaño oscuro y negro o algo así. El le abrió la puerta del garaje y abrió la puerta del carro a Bella.

-Hola tu debes ser Bella, mi nombre es Alec…Vulturi, creo que mi padre ya te ha contado de mi ¿verdad?-Ella río y asintió- cuando no el-se unió con ella con una sonora carcajada, tanto a Bella como Alec pensaron que se llevaran muy bien.

-Mucho gusto soy Bell…-el no la dejo terminar la frase.

-Isabella Swan, pero te gusta mas que te digan solo Bella, eres una de las mejores agentes secretos de todo estados unidos-ella alzo una ceja- ¿Quién no te podría conocer? Eres una leyenda-ella se sonrojo- eres una de las agentes secretos mas reconocida por los últimos tiempo y todos los malos te odian ¿eh?-río-

-Pues digamos que si, pero no me importa si me odian ya que lo que realmente importa que los culpables cumplan con las consecuencias de lo que hayan hecho-dijo muy segura.

-Muy cierto Bella, muy cierto-sonrío- ahora ven te guiare hasta tu habitación y luego te explicare bien la mision ¿OK?-ella asintió y siguió a Alec, su nuevo compañero de la mision.

Subieron las escaleras y la última puerta a la izquierda se encontraba la habitación de ella.

-Bueno pues aquí es-abrió la puerta y bella se sorprendió cuando vio la habitación. Una decoración muy agradable para ella, unas enormes ventanas que se podía ver una hermosa vista, la cama era enorme. Alec le mostró su armario y estaba lleno de vestidos, pijamas, tacos, también había pelucas para ocultar mi verdadera apariencia.

-Wuau!-dije asombrosa-esta hermosa la habitación-sonrío mirando a Alec.

-Pues si-sonrío viendo a su alrededor-bueno bajemos así te hablo sobre la mision- ella asintió y bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a el enorme living. Bella se sentó en uno de los sillones y Alec en otro.

-Bella como sabes un poco de lo que te dijo mi padre necesitas ganarte la confianza de Edward Cullen, a partir de mañana serás Isabella Salvatore una chica que es de Londres que ha venido a los Estados Unidos para…digamos conocer, tu casualmente te encontraras con el en bares, clubs, etc. Y seguramente no te lo dijeron nada sobre el pero yo te explico.

Edward Cullen es el chico mas mafioso y poderoso en todo Estados unidos, se sospecha de el por la muerte del agente Jacob Black y de su esposa Reneesme Meyer. Además de ser el hijo del narcotraficante Eric Masen que es el más buscado del FBI, tras su huida creemos que Edward se encarga del trabajo de su padre. Eric Masen hace sus negocios narcotraficantes a los países de Colombia, México, Rusia e Inglaterra.

Lo que tienes que hacer es utilizar tus encantos-ella río- para que tengas la confianza de ese Cullen y que te diga todo sobre el. Y nos dirás todo lo que el te diga-

-Suena fácil, solo que si funcionara mis "encantos"-dijo poniendo comillas en el aire.

-En realidad no creo que eso sea un problema-sonrío- en fin, yo me encargare de Ángela Cullen la hermana de Edward, que es sospechosa de la muerte de Jessica Stanley-bella recordó quien era, Jessica era la chica mas odiosa y celosa que nadie podría conocer-esta noche iremos al nuevo club "tentation" allí estarán ellos ya que es la apertura del bar de su hermana Rosalie Cullen ¿estas segura de hacer esto Bella?-

-Estoy completamente segura, haré lo que sea falta para descubrir de lo que se trame-Dijo muy segura, y cuando Bella dice tal cosa como esa, lo cumple. Esta noche conocerá a ese tal Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo :D gracias por todos sus reviews.**

**Actualizo 1 vez a la semana o en tales casos puedo publicar 2 capítulos en el mismo día, todo depende de los reviews xD.**

**Gracias a todas las que leen mi primer lemmon, en serio la verdad se los agradezco.**

**Las canciones elegidas para este capitulo son:**_**Enjoy the silence de Depeche Mode y Sexy Bitch de David Guetta.**_

_**Gracias a Evelyn por ayudarme con los capitulos, enserio muchas gracias.**_

_**Aquí va el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste.**_

_**Bye.**_

**Capitulo 2**

- ¿A dónde crees que vas gusano? -. Resonaba aquella voz masculina por todo el salón que estaba totalmente a oscuras, parecía un callejón sin salida para el pobre moreno que corría hacia ninguna dirección.

-No huyas- gritaba esa voz.

El chico que huía era de tez morena, su nombre era Jacob Black. Él solo pensaba escapar de aquel hombre de piel como la nieve, pelo cobrizo y ojos color esmeralda pero no pudo hacerlo una piedra en su camino se lo impidió, antes de que pudiera levantarse para seguir corriendo se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que Edward Cullen en frente.

- ¿Por qué huyes? Pensé que eras valiente y rudo -rió secamente mientras lo apuntaba con una pistola. -Salúdame a la zorra de tu esposa en el infierno, ya nos veremos haya -finalmente apretó el gatillo disparándole en el pecho. -Adiós Jake - limpió su pistola para que no hubiera huellas y discretamente salió del lugar tomando su amado volvo plateado.

Mientras conducía, sacó su móvil y llamó a un número desconocido.

-Listo, ya están muertos, él y Reneesme - sonrió complacido y la persona a la que Edward había informado de su trabajo colgó. Así era cada vez que llamaba a esa persona, Edward solamente decía lo que sucedía y finalmente le colgaban.

Al llegar a su hogar y estacionar su carro en la cochera notó que el auto de su hermana estaba allí. Y efectivamente al llegar al living allí se encontraba Rosalie mirando una foto de él cuando era bebé.

-Eras tan lindo con esos pañales, cubierto de chocolate -lanzó una sonora carcajada y se giró para ver a su hermano. - ¡Eddie! ¿Cómo estás?- Dejó la foto en el estante y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo.

-Hola… Rose, no pue-do res-pi-rar- decía con dificultad, Rose amaba dar abrazos de oso. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazándolo muy fuerte y lo soltó para que pudiera respirar.

-¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí hermanita?-

-Bueno es que hoy es la apertura de mi club y quiero que vayas ¿sí?- Ella hizo un puchero con el cual Edward nunca podía negarle nada. -En fin ya avisé a Jasper y a Ángela ¿está bien? -Él asintió.

-Está bien iré solo porque tú me lo pides - Rose daba brinquitos de felicidad.

-Así me gusta Eddie- a él extrañamente no le molestó que le dijera Eddie porque en su familia lo solían llamar así desde que era pequeño. -A las 23:30 te quiero allá ¿OK? Bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos - Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, tomó su coche y se fue.

Él se sentó en su cómodo sofá, se sentía extraño, mareado, muy cansado y extrañamente confundido. Sonó el timbre y arrastrando los pies fue a abrir la puerta.

-Y ahora que Rosa…- Edward creyó que era Rose pero se equivocó, era Tania Denali. Una hermosa chica, hermosa es poco, era una diosa. Su hermosa cabellera rubia que parecía de un color dorado más o menos, sus peligrosas curvas que invitaba a pecar, con unos labios que eran demasiado besables además de que le encantaba ver esa boca en su polla.

-¿A quién esperabas hermoso?- Decía Tania con una sonrisa y alzando una ceja.

-Por lo que veo a ti preciosa -él mordió su labio, ella amaba que hiciera ese gesto. -Pasa - dijo con la voz ronca, con solo verla se excitó. Cuando Tania estuvo adentro Edward cerró la puerta y cuando giró para verla sintió que algo pinchaba su muñeca esparciendo un líquido insoportable por todo su cuerpo, era muy doloroso, aquella cosa se le escurría por sus muñecas, cayó al suelo gritando de dolor.

El motivo por el cual Edward actuaba ciertamente extraño era porque Tania le inyectaba una droga desconocida e ilegal en Estados Unidos. Los efectos de esta eran: Amnesia temporal, agotamiento, irritabilidad y poco control de la ira. Ese era el motivo que hacía de él un asesino compulsivo y un mafioso. Tania aprovechaba las oportunidades en que él estaba con amnesia para inventar uno que otro cuento barato convenciéndolo de que lo mejor que él podría hacer era matar a quien se interponía en su camino.

-¿Mataste al gusano de Black? Buen trabajo recuerda que si no haces lo que te pido, toda tu familia morirá, bebé - sonrió la rubia complacida, ella tomaba un Martini de manzana mientras veía retorcerse de dolor a Edward.

Después de 1 hora, él regresó a la normalidad, se levantó del suelo y miró confundido a Tania.

-¿Qué paso? -Preguntó confundido, acariciándose la sien y se levantó del piso.

-Ed te desmayaste apenas me vistes - mintió y Edward le creyó por completo.

-¿Enserio? No recuerdo nada -él miraba fijamente a Tania. Ella fingía preocupación, le sirvió un vaso de jugo que contenía cocaína, Edward no se dio cuenta y bebió todo el contenido del vaso.

-Mírame bien - él solamente la miraba sin decir nada. -Sabes de tu miserable vida ¿no? - Sonrió fríamente.

-Sí pero no fue miserable - el miró con rabia a la rubia. -Además ¿quién eres tú?-

-No sabes mi nombre, ni sabes quién soy, eso es lo que importa, OK, lo único que te diré es que hiciste un muy buen trabajo con Jake y su esposa, bebé-. Él la miro confundido. -Esta noche irás a la apertura de tu hermana Rosalie ¿te acuerdas de ella no? - Él asintió. -Bien, tú eres uno de los mafiosos y asesinos más buscados por el FBI.

-Te estás confundiendo de persona, e-e-e-e-eso es me-me-me-mentira - Edward ya estaba al borde del pánico.

-Pues déjame decirte que si lo eres, niégalo y tu familia estará muerta apenas se entere Eric ¿me entendiste?-.

-¿Quién es él? Yo no lo conozco y le pido que se largue de mi casa ahora mismo señorita- tomó la mano de ella y Tania le pegó una cachetada.

-Harás lo que yo te diga ¿OK? - Gritó y enseguida le inyectó otra dosis de esa rara droga. Para Edward después todo se oscureció.

-Ay, Eddie, Eddie, hazme caso porque si nos hundimos, tú también lo harás - dicho eso se fue de la casa de Edward. Tania era la esposa de Eric Masen, el falso padre de Edward. Solo Esme Cullen sabía la verdad y ella temía contarle la verdad a sus hijos y mucho menos le contaría al FBI porque los que pagarían serían sus hijos.

Edward era el más buscado por el FBI pero simplemente porque Tania lo manipulaba gracias a esas drogas que le inyecta.

**Bella POV**

Eran las 22:30 y ya estábamos disponiéndonos para irnos al club y comenzar con esto de una vez por todas, estaba en mi recamara retocando mi maquillaje, Alec estaba en el living esperándome, aunque yo principalmente odio ir a clubes, bailes formales, etc, pero cuando la misión se trata de seducir a un mafioso, hago lo que sea.

Para la ocasión escogí un conjunto de ropa interior de color azul muy provocativo de Victoria's Secret's, un vestido de encaje del mismo color que llegaba un poco mas debajo de mis muslos, tampoco quería parecer una puta pero este chico… ¿cómo se llamaba? Cullen, de seguro que ama las putas. Cuando terminé de retocarme con un leve maquillaje, tomé los lentes de contacto azules y unos tacos de Jimmy Choo. Antes de salir de mí recamara agarré mi saco ya que hacía mucho frío pero dentro del club seguramente tendría calor, mi cartera con mi celular, mi placa y arma.

Bajé lentamente las escaleras para no tropezarme con estos malditos zapatos y allí se encontraba Alec con unos pantalones negros, una remera blanca y su saco negro, podría jurar que tenia la colonia "212- Carolina Herrera". Para ser sinceros se veía bastante sexy, espero que la tal Ángela no fuera muy estúpida para ver al chico que tendría frente a ella toda la noche.

-Te ves bien Bella - sonrió y tomó mi mano para darle un suave beso como un caballero. -Ya que estas aquí déjame darte esta pequeña cucaracha que tendrás en tu oído derecho - me alcanzó la cucaracha y enseguida me la puse. Gracias a mi largo pelo castaño no se notaba esa cosa que era muy molesta. -Este aparato tiene micrófono, si precisas ayuda solo di mi nombre e iré hacia ti - sonrió.

-Gracias Alec - sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Y estás son las llaves de tu auto, es el Audi negro -me dio las llaves. -Bueno es hora de irnos, buena suerte compañera - con un beso en la mejilla Alec salió en su BMW plateado.

Luego de ponerme mi saco, me dirigí hacia mi coche y con un fuerte suspiro puse el GPS para dirigirme a ese bar llamado "Tentation".

**Edward POV**

Mi celular sonaba y sonaba, era bastante molesto.

Como no dejaba de sonar, no tuve otra opción que abrir mis ojos y algo que me extrañó fue que me doliera horriblemente la cabeza y aun más que no haya sabido el motivo por el cual estaba en el suelo.

El molesto sonido de mi móvil no me dejaba en paz así que lo busqué por todos lados pero no lo encontraba. Cuando iba a rendirme lo encontré en el suelo, muy cerca de la puerta principal, contesté era mi molesta hermana Ángela.

-Edward Cullen trae tu trasero para el club - gritó porque el ruido de la música era demasiado alto. Me fijé en mi reloj de mano y eran las 00:30.

-¡Mierda! Enseguida voy, que Rose no se ponga loca ¿sí? - Colgué dando un sonoro suspiro.

Después de darme una ducha caliente para sacarme el terrible dolor de cabeza. Me vestí de forma casual, unos jeans y una camisa negra además de mi saco porque en Paris estamos a 10 grados pero en el club el clima estaría bastante confortable según mi hermana Rose.

Antes de que encendiera mi volvo sonó mi celular y sin mirar el número registrado contesté.

-Buen trabajo con Black, por esta noche puedes hacer lo que se te pegue la gana pero eso si nada que levante sospechas, si alguna persona llega a hacerlo, ya sabes que hacer - la voz que hablaba colgó enseguida. No sé porque pero sabía de lo que estaba hablando…ahora recuerdo todo, soy un maldito asesino y mafioso, todo el FBI me busca, soy un mujeriego que nunca conocerá el amor.

En si mi vida es una mierda, si me llegaran a encontrar…mi condena será la justa para que logre pudrirme entre las rejas…solo seguía las ordenes de aquella voz femenina.

La ira vino a mí de nuevo sin previo aviso, encendí mi volvo y aceleré al máximo para llegar al maldito club de una vez. Al llegar, estacioné mi coche y vi que había una enorme fila en la entrada pero al ser hermano de la dueña del club entré sin dificultad.

Una vez dentro pude notar que el salón era inmenso, había gente en varias pistas de baile que lo conformaban, algunas en las diferentes barras. El ambiente era amenizado por la canción _**Enjoy the silence de Depeche mode**_**,**las personas bailaban muy pegadas, en parejas. Ignoré eso y solo fui a donde se encontraba mi hermano Jasper y mis hermanas Rosalie y Ángela, el salón VIP. Rose estaba con su novio Emmett.

-Eddie viniste - dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Emmett la sostenía con una mano en su cintura. -Que guapo - silbaron y yo reí.

-Si yo no le hubiese dicho que vinie… - miré a Ángela con mala cara y eso hizo que se callara. -Olvídenlo-.

- ¡Hey! Edward, hay chicas lindas ¿qué opinas?- Jasper tomaba 2 shot's de tequila, este ama beber realmente.

-Recién llego hermano…espero encontrarme a alguna chica que quiera acción - dije muy convencido, soy Edward Cullen por dios nadie podría resistirse a mis encantos.

-Si lo mismo digo hermano -me ofreció un shot de tequila y yo con gusto lo tomé.

-Bien… dejen su orgullo de lado ¿sí? Tienen demasiado ego-. Con el comentario de Ángela Emmett y Rose rompieron a carcajadas. -¡Oh! Vino, vino - empezó a dar saltitos. -Tony Salvatore es mi cita de hoy, no lo puedo creer, me largo, adiós - en menos de un segundo se encontraba con ese Tony, al verlo me pareció muy conocido, de algún lado lo habré visto; pero no sé de dónde.

Cuando volví a ver a mis hermanos Rose y Emmett literalmente se estaban comiendo a besos mientras bailaban muy pegados al ritmo de _**Depeche mode.**___Y mi hermano también estaba en la pista, con una chica que tenía aspecto de duende más o menos. ¿Qué rayos hago aquí solo y aburrido? Caminé hacia donde estaba una pelirroja que no paraba de mirarme. Chica fácil.

-Hola linda - utilicé mi sonrisa torcida, a las chica les encanta.

-¿Cómo estas precioso?- Mordió su labio y juro que cuando hizo ese gesto tenía ganas de reír, le quedaba sumamente ridículo. Tenía puesto un vestido floreado muy escotado que le llegaba hasta el muslo, ¡Oh! vamos solo quería un poco de sexo esta noche.

Ni siquiera me dio el tiempo para preguntar cómo se llamaba, de lo borracha que estaba empezó a acariciar mi miembro.

-Y entonces ¿qué dices?- Esta chica sí que era una de las más fáciles que he conocido. La llevé a rastras hacia el baño cerrando con llave. Solo quería un rapidito. Saqué su vestido, la muy zorra no traía ropa interior, de una sola embestida entré en ella haciendo que la pelirroja chillara. La penetré a mi merced, rápido y duro. Cuando llegué al orgasmo no deje que terminara conmigo, yo nunca permitía eso, una vez terminada la sesión de sexo no me importaba si no alcanzaban al orgasmo.

La dejé tirada en el suelo. Acomodé mi ropa y salí del baño.

La pelirroja no era para nada estrecha como a mí siempre me gustan pero bueno. Fui a la barra para pedir un trago fuerte, realmente lo necesitaba. La música cambió de ritmo. Sonaba _**Sexy Bitch de David Guetta.**___Y cuando estaba enfrente de la barra, mi mandíbula se cayó al piso, literalmente.

Aun no podía creer que la chica que tenía enfrente de mí fuera real, bailaba en la barra meneando sus sexys caderas, mordiéndose el labio y con los ojos cerrados.  
Me acerqué a ella, nunca, en mis 25 años había visto a una chica tan perfecta. Por Dios este no soy yo, soy Edward Cullen yo nunca me he derretido fácilmente.

La chica de hermoso pelo castaño abrió nuevamente los ojos mirándome fijamente, la ayudé a bajar y se ubicó frente a mí.

-Hola lindo - sonrío y demonios me encantó esa sonrisa. -¿Hablas?- Dijo dejando escapar una carcajada.

-Hola hermosa, me llamo Edward...Edward Cullen- ella puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios.

-Isabella Salvatore mucho gusto- rozaba mis labios con los suyos. -Eres tan sexy-sonrío pícaramente.

No podía más, tenía que besarla. Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo se escuchó un tiro que resonó por todo el salón.

-¡QUE NADIE SE MUEVA!- Al ver de quien se trataba abrí mis ojos como platos.

-No tú estás muerto...yo te maté- susurré.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola si mátenme por mi ausencia, no abandonare la historia, lo prometo. Ya saben acepto criticas ya sean malas o buenas :) **

**Saludos desde Uruguay… Camila**

**Capítulo beteado por: Eve Shopie Runner de Betas (FFAD) **

**w w w(punto)facebook(punto)com /groups/betasffaddiction/**

**Capítulo 3**

**Playlist**

**Spectrum -Calvin Harris.**

**Madness -Muse.**

—Hola lindo —sonreí. ¡Diablos no podía negarlo! Era hermoso, con ese pelo todo desarreglado que parecía que tuvo una sesión de sexo hace unos minutos. Pude comprobar que mi teoría fue cierta ya que observé como su botón del pantalón estaba desprendido—. ¿Hablas? —hablé nuevamente, dejando escapar una carcajada.

—Hola hermosa, me llamo Edward...Edward Cullen — ¿Hermosa? ¡Ay Cullen! Si supieras que odio que me llamen de esa manera, si me dices preciosa con esa cara digamos que podría pegarte de inmediato. Controlé mi ira. Esto será sencillo, de veras sencillo. Me acerqué a él mordiendo mi labio.

—Isabella Salvatore, mucho gusto —me presenté con mi nueva identidad, rozando mis labios con los suyos—. Eres tan sexy —sonríe pícaramente provocándolo. Se notaba en su expresión las ganas que tenía de besarme. Pobre tipo, lo que te espera mi amor.

Cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos se escuchó un tiro que resonó por todo el salón.

— ¡Qué nadie se mueva! —al ver de quien se trataba abrí mis ojos como platos, era nada más y ni nada menos que Jacob Black, ¡pero un momento! ¿Él no había muerto? ¿Acaso no estaba muerto junto con Renesmee? Ví que Alec estaba cerca de la puerta trasera haciéndome una seña para que nos fuéramos, corrí disimuladamente hacia donde estaba él sin que Cullen se diera cuenta.

—Ya está todo el escuadrón pero solamente se llevaran a Black para investigarlo. Aro nos ordenó que fuéramos a casa para no levantar sospechas —decía mientras ambos nos subíamos a nuestros coches y nos largábamos de allí.

Pronto Cullen caerá…muy pronto.

Con una velocidad de 50 km/h llegamos a casa, estacioné mi Audi y al salir me quité los odiosos zapatos.

Me dirigí a la cocina donde encontré a Alec preparando la cena, tomé dos cervezas y le di una.

— ¿También sabes cocinar? Yo igual. ¿Qué vas a preparar colega? —dije en tono de broma. Aun tenía los lentes de contacto puestos, así que me los saqué porque realmente me estaban molestando.

—Bueno es como uno de mis hobbies favoritos. Prepararé una de mis especialidades solamente porque estoy contento —lo miré riendo—. Le he sacado información a la tontita de Ángela.

— ¡Oh, genial! Mientras le sacabas información a ella, tuve que seducirlo a él. Este mal nacido es algo difícil —soltó una carcajada y siguió cocinando pero eso sí, sin dejar de beber un poco de cerveza—. Te felicito —alcé mi botella en forma de felicitación y él me imitó.

—Gracias Bella, ayúdame a cortar las cebollas ¿sí? —lo miré bufando.

—Odio hacerlo, a nadie le gusta en realidad, muévete —comencé a pelar y picar las cebollas—. ¿Qué sucederá con Black?

—Pues lo llevaremos al cuartel para investigarlo. Al pobrecito de Cullen no le pasará nada… aún —ambos reímos.

—Como quiero encerrarlo hasta que se pudra el desgraciado ese —dije mientras seguía picando las cebollas, de lo "fuerte que eran" las cebollas, mis lágrimas brotaban levemente.

— ¡Mentirosa, mírate! ¡Llorando por ese tipo! —Le pegué un puñetazo en el hombro.

— ¡Auch! ¡Era broma! ¡Era broma! —decía Alec, yo continúe picando hasta terminar mi trabajo.

—Iré a mi dormitorio —limpié mis manos con la franela y subí. Me di una ducha de agua caliente para relajarme un rato, que más o menos duró unos 30 minutos, me puse mi pijama. Bajé olfateando el delicioso sabor que provenía del comedor, la mesa estaba pronta pero Alec no estaba en ningún lado, de seguro se estaba cambiando, me senté y lo esperé. Oí que bajaba las escaleras y entró al comedor poniéndose una musculosa negra, dejándome ver unos segundos antes su marcado abdomen… ¡Hermoso!

— ¡Qué bien huele, Alec! —dije. Él se sentó en frente de mí, dándome una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Levanté la tapa y se me hizo agua a la boca. Lasaña. Mi comida favorita; aún puedo imaginarme esos almuerzos en que mamá preparaba lasaña, siempre le salían muy ricas.

Sonrío nostálgicamente.

—Gracias Bella, pásame tu plato —se lo entregué y me sirvió. Con un leve gracias esperé a que él se sirviera y serví una copa de vino para acompañar. Cuando probé el primer bocado… ¡Juro por Dios que vi estrellas! parece estúpido pero sí, sabía exactamente a como la preparaba mi madre.

—Alec esto está delicioso —dije tomando un poco de vino.

—Gracias pero no te atragantes que no se va la comida —me reí y recién me di cuenta de que había terminado mi primer plato y él aún iba por la mitad.

—Perdón, pero esto está muy rico —me disculpé sirviéndome otro plato.

Más tarde, cuando nos quedamos llenos, continuamos hablando de lo que haré en los próximos días, de su vida, de la mía –pero no con muchos detalles– hasta que nos acabamos toda la botella de vino.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y qué? ¿Te volvió a hablar? —reí, ¡Dios! Me dolía la panza.

—Pues… —me reí—. No, por supuesto que no. Fue nuestro primer beso y yo le vomité en su zapatos luego de eso ¿crees que me volvió a hablar? Tuvo que pasar el año entero para que por lo menos me diga hola —nos seguimos riendo.

— ¡Oh Dios! Puedo decirle pobrecito a un niño de 10 años si le sucede eso, pero todo lo contrario si hablamos de un adulto de 21 años —dije cuando terminé de reírme, dejando en mi rostro una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, todo el mundo me lo dice, no eres la única —se terminó la copa de vino y la dejó en frente suyo—. Pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me reí de esta manera, gracias Bella.

—De nada Alec —dije confundida al escuchar lo que dijo—. Bueno creo que levantaré los platos —me levanté y tomé mi plato.

—Déjame que… —tomó su plato y sostuvo mi mano, lo miré directamente y por instinto de ambos nos besamos. Dejé los platos en la mesa para tomarle del cuello y profundizar el beso con nuestras lenguas. En cierto modo, no soy de besar a cualquier persona que se me cruce, pero no sé por qué carajo lo estaba haciendo en este momento.

Me puso con la espalda en la pared, besándome el cuello. No podía negarlo, era muy bueno besando. Puse mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, besándolo nuevamente. Apartando el sabor del alcohol, sus labios eran dulces.

—Bella, tenemos que parar —dijo con nuestras frentes pegadas, recuperando el aire que nos faltaba—. Te deseo pero tenemos que parar —me besó levemente y antes de que se apartara de mi enredé mis manos en sus cabellos.

—No, también te deseo —con eso concluyó nuestra conversación y nos seguimos besando ¿Qué podía tener de malo? Si él me desea no puedo perder mi oportunidad, porque es una persona que me atrae y no todo el mundo lo hace. Caminó hacia donde estaba mi cuarto, conmigo encima de él, al cerrar la puerta con el pie volvió a besarme y empezó despojarnos de nuestras ropas que nos estorbaban, queríamos que estuvieran mejor en el suelo.

Tuve que bajarme para que pudiera sacarme mi pantalón pijama gris, junto con mis pantys, mi remera y mi corpiño, mientras él se desnudaba caímos en la cama. Él estaba encima de mí, besando mis pechos para luego meterse uno en la boca. Su lengua hacía maravillas… ¡Carajo! Uno de sus dedos jugaba con mi pezón y con su otra acariciaba mi centro.

—De lo húmeda que estás creo que no aguantaré mucho tiempo —me dijo con voz ronca, mientras que yo dejaba escapar gemidos de placer, producidos por sus caricias. Metió un segundo dedo.

—Ni yo Alec, ni yo, si sigues torturándome así —volvió a besarme haciéndome abrir un poco más las piernas para sentir su miembro erecto, rozando mi húmeda vagina, ambos gemimos por causa del roce.

Se levantó y desapareció ¿Cómo pudo dejarme así? Lo quería dentro de mí. Volvió a aparecer en frente de mi, segundos después.

—Fui a buscar esto —dijo enseñándome un condón, se posiciona nuevamente entre mis piernas aún abiertas y mientras se lo pone me besa nuevamente—. No necesitas lubricación de lo húmeda que estás, Bella —me mira—. ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? —dijo, jugando con su miembro contra mi centro. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas en señal de aprobación, pues si que lo quiero hacer con él. Entró en mí de una vez y cerré los ojos disfrutando y gimiendo mientras entraba totalmente. Comenzó a moverse lento para luego aumentar las embestidas.

—Bella —gimió, sin dejar de moverse y besarme los pechos, yo no podía hablar, solo gemía y gemía—. Me… vengo —dijo entre dientes. Mi cuerpo parecía convulsionar a causa de mi orgasmo, solamente faltó que en el nuevo ángulo que me embestía Alec llegara al clímax al igual que él.

Al final el tira el condón en la basura.

Me recosté en su pecho mientras tratábamos de normalizar nuestras respiraciones, él nos tapó con la frazada, nuestras piernas enlazadas. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Yo no soy una puta, yo no soy de esas con los que se acuestan con cualquiera… pero… creo que con Alec es diferente y esto es algo que sucede en una sola noche, solo sexo.

—Debería irme —dijo mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

—Si —respondí, me sentía muy cansada y mañana sería otro día.

Él se incorporó en la cama, levantó sus ropas y se acercó a la puerta.

—Adiós Bella —dijo sonriendo y luego salir de mi dormitorio.

—Buenas noches colega —respondí cerrando los ojos, entregándome a los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
